A Golden Savior in a World of Gray
by Kat504
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's about how Clary thinks that her life is falling apart but a certain golden savior comes to contradict her. Don't knock it til you try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Simon: Um you forgeting something Kat?**

**Me: Uh, no?**

**Simon: *sighs* Tell them Clary**

**Clary: Kat504 owns nothing!**

**Me: *pouts* But I wish I did.**

**Simon and Clary: Hahahahaha! **

"I'm sexy and I know it!" my ringtone blared and woke me from my sleep. Groggily I picked it up and checked the Caller ID. Simon Lewis, my best friend since we were kids, so I hit accept and put my phone to my ear.

"Yes Si?" I asked slight annoyance peaking through my voice.

"Just called to see if you're up Clare-Bear." he chuckled.

I looked at the clock, 7:10 it read. "Damn it Simon! It's seven in the morning, and you know that I don't take to kindly to being woke up before ten!" I screeched into the receiver.

"I know," he replied and before I could answer. "It's Monday, school starts in an hour."

"What!" I gasped and jumped out of bed, flinging open my dresser. "Shit!" Simon's laughter blew up the phone.

"Yep," he popped the "p" at the end and stated. "I thought I'd call you and remind you that I am driving you today, but it seems as though you forgot to even wake up and start the day."

"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically. I'm getting ready."

"Good," you could hear the smile in his voice still, "bye." and he hung up. I shook my head exasperated and stripped out of my pjs. They consisted of pink boy shorts and a baby blue tee. Scrounging through my clothes I picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white splatter painted shirt that said "Artist" in big letters, knitted boots, and a purple scarf. Then I went into the bathroom to do my hair. I brushed my teeth first and piled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. Satisfied with my work I rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom?" I called when I reached the kitchen even though I knew she was probably out. It didn't hurt to try though right? Shaking my head I walked over to the note plastered on the refrigerator.

Clary,

Sweetie, another art convention came up. I'll be gone all week. There are leftovers in the fridge.

Love you,

Mom XOXOXO

Rolling my eyes I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She was always doing this, leaving without a warning only a note. I pushed back all sad thoughts of missing her and worked on eggs in the skillet.

**So? How Bad? Remember it's my first one so it won' be great. Anyways Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to the reviews from Em342, love is the key to life and Miki and Mell I have decided to continue.**

**Jace: Yes!**

**Simon: Jace you haven't even appeared in the story yet.**

**Jace: Maybe but she is adding my God-like features soon mundane. **

**Simon: *rolls eyes* Whatever Jace lets just get on with the story.**

After eating my eggs and washing it down with orange juice I headed back upstairs to brush my teeth before Simon got here. Feeling refreshed I took my sketch book off the coffee table and started to randomly move my pencil across the paper. Not really knowing what I wanted to draw but soon a figure started to take shape. I was a girl with wild red hair looking at her reflection in a cracked mirror. In her eyes there sadness that most couldn't understand.

Before I could do anything else I heard a horn sound from the driveway signaling that Simon was here. Sighing I put my sketch book into my messenger bag and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Simon was in his blue Subaru and messing with the radio. I couldn't help but smile at his expression. It was full of determination and focus. Simon would always make my happy whether it was something he said or just being his dorky self. He helped me through everything; my parents divorce and my mom never being around.

He looked up as if sensing my thoughts and a cheeky smile erupted on his face. "Hey you going to get in or just stand there all day?"

"Whatever Si. Let's just get this part of the day over with." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled and rolled out of the driveway.

~line break~

Walking down the hallway I stopped at my locker and switched out my books for first period. Shutting my locker and turning I ran into someone who in turn pushed me over so I clambered to the floor. Looking up I saw that it was Kaelie **(A.N. did I spell her name right?) **glaring down at me and Aline a few feet behind her.

"Watch where you're going!" she whined and Aline shot me a disgusted look.

"Um bitch please. You were the one to push _me_!" I snapped back not wanting to deal with her whinny ass at the moment. I stood up and looked her straight in the face not willing to back down.

She gasped. "Damn you, you little piece of sh-" suddenly a hand shot out and smacked her right across the face. I followed the length of the hand to the owners face. I was a girl with caramel skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair that hung in ringlets around her shoulders

"Back off Kealie! Stop being such a bitch all the time!" Aline and Kealie stood in shock mouths hanging open.

Strutting away with the girl I stopped and called over my shoulder. "Close your mouths you two or you'll catch flies!" The brown haired girl laughed in delight and gave me a high five.

"That was great!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen someone step up to them like that. I just had to help. I've wanted to hit her for years now!"

I laughed. "I was already having a craptastic day and I didn't need them filling it with anymore of their cockamamie shit." I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. "Thanks by the way, I'm Clary."

She shook my hand. "Maia and it was an honor really." She smiled and we realized that we were late for class. Running in opposite directions we made plans to eat together at lunch. I waved looking back and then rushed around the corner slamming into a solid wall of flesh.

"Crap." I groaned and looked up into a pair of cocky golden eyes.

**Well? R&R hope you liked it! I decided to end with a sort of cliffy**

**Jace: Finally! A little Jace action!**

**Clary: You don't even know if it's you Jace.**

**Jace: Oh I know it's me. Who else has a pair of wonderfully sexy golden eyes huh?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**Clary: Whatever Jace. Think what you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, school started up and I lost track of time. Again really sorry.**

**Jace: And she doesn't own me or the TMI group.**

**Clary: She just wishes.**

**Jace: Everyone wants to own **_**me**_**. *winks***

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Seriously?" My eyes met none other than Jace Wayland. The biggest player in the school.

He smirked. "You should watch where you're going Red."

"What makes you think this is my fault?" I questioned getting up from the ground. "It could be yours for just standing in the middle of the hall when class is about to start."

"Hmm..." he said rubbing his chin. "Fiery hair and personality. Well Red, most girls would kill to run in to this every day." He gestured to himself.

Rolling my eyes I walked around him. "Oh yea? I guess I'm not most girls," I looked back over my shoulder. "And don't call me Red, asshat!" I stormed into my first period class of Algebra.

~line break~

I ignored Jace during my first periods. He was in two of my five classes so far Spanish II and English. During class he kept looking at me and smirking when I glanced over. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the teacher, Mrs. Shtratner. She was going on about how Romeo and Juliet was such a tragedy.

Maia turned out to be in my second, third, and fifth periods. Since we both had the same fifth period we also had lunch together. "Want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked turning to me; her eyes wide.

"Umm...sure?" it came out as more of a question but Maia took it anyways.

"Yay!" she squealed, her brown curls bouncing up and down with her body as we walked to lunch. Simon, as always, was waiting at the doors for me and gave me a questioning glance when he saw Maia.

I turned to her. "Can Simon sit with us too?" I asked.

"Of course!" she replied. "Come on Simon." she said dragging him along before he could protest. We walked over to where Jordan was sitting and Maia sat down next to him. "Clary and Simon are sitting with us today" she stated.

He smiled at us as we sat down. Simon on the other side of Jordan and me next to Maia. "Cool!" he said kindly and he and Simon started talking about a new video game that was going to come out soon. I looked over at Maia and we both rolled our eyes.

"Hey guys!" I heard an energetic voice say to the right of me. I jumped and almost spilled the milk on my tray. Looking over I saw that it was Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's adoptive sister. She smiled at me and sat down.

"Hey!" Maia replied and gestured to me. "This is Clary, the girl I told you about."

Isabelle's eyes glinted with recognition. "Oh. My. Gosh! You talked back to that slut Kaelie!" She suddenly pulled me into an awkward bear hug. "I love you already!" I laughed and then the most unexpected person walked up behind her. Pulling back I glared at the cocky golden boy now at our table. Isabelle turned to him. "What do you want Jace?" she snapped.

"Just making sure you don't crush my friend Red here." he smirked at me.

"Don't call me that!" I burst out and then remembered that I didn't want to antagonize him.

He laughed. "Yes but you called me an asshat, whatever that means, and so the nickname stays."

Isabelle looked confused. "You two know each other?"

"Sadly yes." I replied and Isabelle laughed.

"You have to be like the first girl _ever_ to reject Jace! I knew we'd be good friends!" she held out her hand. "Call me Izzy, I don't really like Isabelle." I smiled and shook her hand sealing the deal.

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes at Izzy. "Iz you need to find your own ride home because I have football and Alec has theater after school."

Iz frowned. "Hmm...Ok I'll figure something out. Bye Jace." she shooed him away and turned to me. "Do you think you could give me a ride?" she asked and I turned to Simon, he was my ride home. When I faced him I noticed he was ogling at Isabelle.

I cleared my throat. "Simon?"

"What? Oh...yea. Of course" he said nodding his head. I laughed at his whipped state and the bell rang signaling lunch was over. We went up and dumped our trays heading to our next class.

~short time skip~

I went through my sixth period easy Izzy and Maia were in the class with me. We all sat in the back row, me in the middle. When the bell rang signaling time for seventh period I sighed in relief. Seventh period was Art, my favorite class. Smiling slightly I practically skipped to class.

**And there you go! R&R please!**

**Clary: You're such an ass Jace.**

**Jace: Hey! That's the way the author wrote it!**

**Isabelle: Sure Jace. Excuses, excuses.**


End file.
